


Braids

by Aceofstars16



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Chloe likes playing with her hair, so Connor takes it upon himself to learn how to braid.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post/Chlonnor blog](https://detroitbecomechlonnor.tumblr.com/post/176784550367/i-feel-like-connor-would-love-playing-with-chloes)

Braiding wasn’t in Connor’s programming. After all, why would a detective android need to know how to braid hair? It would be of no use to solving crimes, it wouldn’t result in cracking a case. However it was important to Chloe. 

The first time Connor noticed her playing with her hair was a few weeks after they had run into each other again - which had been awkward but not unwelcome. They had been watching a movie - one that Hank recommended - when he saw her twirling a finger through her hair. 

And from then on, he started noticing how she liked to do her hair up in different ways, as if keeping it in a ponytail was conforming too much to her programming. Not that Connor minded, each new hairdo sent a rush of…something through him. After they started dating it grew even more so. 

Then one night, as they were watching a new show - the first to include androids in the cast - Connor heard an annoyed grunt. 

Looking over, he saw Chloe, her hand stuck in her hair.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly, a spark of adrenaline rushing through his systems even though no danger was present. 

“My hair is a mess and I forgot my hairbrush.” As she spoke, Chloe pulled her hand out of her hair, and groaned.

“Hank has a brush for Sumo. It might work.”

Chloe quickly looked at him, her mouth agape, until she saw the smile that he was trying and failing to hide. “Oh you!” She said, smacking his shoulder playfully.

“Here, sit down here and I’ll see what I can do.”

She tilted her head at that, but complied, sliding off of the couch and settling on the floor so he could have full access to her hair - which was quite a mess, very different than its normal state. 

Then Connor got to work. With his mind set on a task, he missed most of the show, but the way she relaxed against his leg as he worked was…nice. And after he was finished she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for untangling her hair, and he found he didn’t mind missing the show. 

And so now here he was, learning how to braid - Sumo would forgive him he hoped, Hank…might not. But the way Chloe smiled when he finished braiding her hair was worth it all.


End file.
